The Personal Life of Lena Kaligaris
by Michaela Ann Hart
Summary: The story of fellow sister, Lena Kaligaris, as she gradually falls for her handsome and sexy track coach. LenaxOC


**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Please do not review harshly on my new story: The Personal Life of Lena Kaligaris. **

**I myself am a fan of the sisterhood, so I decided to write a story based on my second favorite character: Lena! I know you're all probably wondering: "Well why doesn't she just do her favorite character?" Well it's because I love romance, and Tibby is my favorite, but I can't imagine her in bed with ANYONE (maybe Brian but um… no.), so yeah. Lena is beautiful and all anyway, not saying Tibby ISN'T though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I hope I'll get some positive reviews! My friend, Luna, is helping me out with the story too, so please, lets all thank Luna too!**

Lena's POV:

"Lena…LENA!" A voice yelled, making my eyes snap open. I groaned as a rolled around my bed and looked up to see my sister, Effie, staring at me.

"Gosh, Lena, you look terrible. Long night?"

"Go away." I grumbled, putting my head back into my pillow. Effie sighed as she yanked the pillow away.

"Today you're going to that sports thing up at the school." Effie reminded me, playfully hitting my back with the pillow.

I groaned.

My mother signed me up for a track running exhibition. She thought I could use some muscle, so now I need to wake up every morning at 6.

Effie finally left my room as I slipped on my old tank top, and a pair of gross blue shorts.

I felt uncomfortable showing my legs too much. I preferred to wear longer skirts or pants. But instead, I've got to wear some disgusting baggy shorts? Well now I feel like Bee. Speaking of which, I really miss her.

Bridget went to Baja with Eric. She's gone to some soccer exhibition. Carmen went off to Virginia with her new boyfriend, Win, for a vacation, and Tibby's gone to Hollywood to study movie making with Brian.

Which left me, loveless, and lonely. God, this was boring. I needed something else to do! But now I don't have a choice. I have to run.

As I wolfed down a pop tart Effie (as usual) burnt, I left with only a bag full of water and a towel. And this stupid running thing was for like, 5 hours.

I hopped into my new car. It was a plain BMW convertible, but a really nice silver one. I got it for my birthday from my mother.

I hopped in and drove up to the school track. I got a little nervous, since there were probably a bunch of girls who were really good.

I was only a little right.

There were 3 girls, Tiffany, Brooke and Ashley. They were like a lame posse, but they were super-good at running. Brooke was the best, since I could see her running around like a sports star. I walked around, staring at all the girls. I figured the instructor was a pretty mean tough woman form what I heard.

"Alright girls, line up!" A voice said loudly.

That's funny. It sounds like a man….

Oh shit.

It _was_ a man. A really good-looking one, in fact.

"My name is Leo, and I'll be you're instructor for the rest of the month." He said in a strong Greek accent. I was surprised at how attractive he was, even when covered in sweat.

"You." He said, pointing at me.

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yes, you. Lena…Kaligaris? You can run up front with me during practice." He said, motioning me to come over. I walked over slowly and timidly, listening to jealous girls' whispers.

He started running around the track with me by his side. I felt a little nervous, and he was so gorgeous in the morning sun.

"Lena, you're form Greece as well?" He asked, still running.

"Uh, um…Yeah. I mean, it's part of my heritage." I stuttered.

'God, I'm making myself look like an idiot in front of this guy!' I thought, biting my lip.

"I've met your grandparents. They're very nice." He said, smiling at her.

God his smile is amazing…

"Uh, you did? I mean, wow, that's cool. And they like you and everything?" She asked, remembering how insecure her grandmother was about visitors or people she did not know.

"Yes, actually. She really seemed to enjoy me, I guess. Hey, we're going to start jogging up that mountain there, so stay close." He said, pointing to a trail that led up the mountain nearby. I sighed as I followed, not entirely willing to run up a giant mountain.

Everyone trailed behind, but I kept running, not wanting to separate from Leo.

Eventually, we got to stop. I was so tired, and holy crap, that was some run.

I walked over to a rock nearby to be able to sit and drink-

"WHOA!" I cried out as I fell, scraping my shin against the rock. I grabbed it in pain, watching the blood seep through my fingers.

Normal POV:

Leo ran over, kneeling beside Lena.

"Lena, what's wrong-oh god." He said, seeing blood dripping from Lena's cut.

"I'll be right back." He said, running to a girl carrying the first aid pouch, and ran back with a big white bandage. He wrapped it around her shin carefully, seeing Lena wincing in pain whenever he applied a lot of pressure.

"Hey, I'm going to take you back down myself. Brooke?" He called to her. She strutted over, smiling at him. "Yes, Leo?" She asked.

"Lead the rest of the girls up the mountain about 3 more kilometers. Then head back down." He instructed as she pouted, walking away.

Lena limped down the mountain, trying to keep her balance. Eventually, she tripped, and Leo laughed.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, getting up slowly.

"Here, just let me." She said, picking her up and carrying her down the mountain.


End file.
